Princess Elise the Third
Princess Elise the Third (ソレアナ公女エリス3世 Soreana Kōjo Erisu 3-sei?, lit. "Soleanna Princess Elise the Third") is one of the main characters in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). She is a human girl and the current sovereign of Soleanna, being the last surviving member of the once-great royal family that rules the city and its kingdom. The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna, Elise grew up with a tragic past; at an early age, she lost her mother, and then her father when she was made the vessel for Iblis. Torn between her impetuous whims and duty, Elise rose to leadership with the mysterious heavy burden given by her father when he died: she could never let herself cry or Iblis would be released from within her. Ten years after the loss of her father, Elise became the target of Dr. Eggman and Mephiles the Dark who separately sought her for Ibils who remained sealed within her. Coming to her rescue however was Sonic the Hedgehog who would save Elise multiple times and ultimately help free her from her heavy burden. Appearance Elise was born to the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna. Her mother died at some point when she was a child, an event that which saddened Elise deeply. The Duke conducted experiments on the Flames of Hope (aka Solaris), known as the "Solaris Project", to allow time travel to let Elise and her father to see her mother again, as well as allowing humanity to correct its past sins. When Elise was seven years old, however, the project became unstable, the machine they were using exploded, and the flame was split into two villainous forms; Iblis, Solaris' raw power, and Mephiles, his conscious mind. Elise was present when the machine exploded, but was protected by her father who used himself as a human shield to protect her from the worst of it, leaving himself mortally wounded in the process, though she was knocked unconscious. While unconscious, Elise was carried through the research facility by the Duke, searching for the parts of Solaris. The Duke eventually found Silver, who had time-traveled with a Chaos Control back to find out what had happened during the Solaris Project, who had paralyzed Iblis with his psychokinesis. With no other option other than allowing Iblis to run free, the Duke was forced to seal Iblis within Elise's soul, as only one of the royal family could contain this being and keep it at bay. Using his opportunity, the Duke used the silver Chaos Emerald in a ritual and succeeded in sealing Iblis within Elise. Elise, still being unconscious, was then entrusted to Silver by the Duke and told him take her to a safe place. In his dying words, Elise was told by her father to be brave and not to cry no matter what happens (as her tears and despair could release Iblis from within her) and to live happily. Elise was then taken out of the laboratory by Silver, who left Elise nearby to wake up on her own while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her. Before Silver and Shadow returned to the present day, however Elise silently called out for her father in her daze. Silver then decided to give Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, before leaving. During these events Elise managed to get a glimpse of Silver, who would remain in her memories for years to come. Artworks Elise 2006.png Sonic_Channel_Elise_3D_Render.png Sonic_2006_elise.png Unused Voices *Princess Elise the Third/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Princess Elise The Third Voice Sound Voice Actors *Lacey Chabert Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Princess